A New Chapter in Our Lives
by Asriel universe
Summary: Due to Peridots extreme paranoia, the gems learn that Rose quartz(or at least half of her) is inside Steven's gem, but everyone is surprised when Peridot says she might know how to bring her back, but with a cost...
1. Chapter 1

(Steven's p.o.v.)

Earth was just coming into view. They had done it!. Steven got his dad back. He couldn't wait to tell Connie when he returned the library book to her. The ship then shook violently. "uh guys?", what was that?" he asked. "SHARP RIGHT!" yelled Garnet from the front of the ship. Steven braced himself as he and his dad were thrown into the side of the ship. "VEER LEFT!" came from the front of the wasn't ready as he hit the side of the ship once more. "What's going on guys?" Steven pleaded. Amethyst turned around and looked him in the face "We are being shot at" she said.

"What!?" exclaimed Greg "From who?". "We dont know who , but we have pinpointed missile coordinates coming from the barn" said Pearl.

*BOOOOOOOM.

"WE'RE HIT, WE'RE HIT!" The last thing Steven saw was darkness as his bubble formed around his falling family  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Steven, STeven, STEVEN!, wake up!". He heard someone calling his name. He felt himself being picked up. Steven opened his eyes to see he was being carried by Garnet. "Steven are you ok?" she asked him "I'm fine" he told her. "We need to find the others in the wreckage" she told him.  
Steven and Garnet looked through what was left of the ship.

"Garnet I found Amethyst!" he called to her. He held up her Gem for Garnet to see. Then in his hand the Gem started to glow and Amethyst reformed right before their eyes."YAY Amethysts back, Amethysts back!" He jumped for joy. "Pearl!?" he cried out. "We need to look for Pearl" said Steven

"Already found her" said Garnet. They followed Garnet until the barn came into view, where Pearl and Peridot were having a heated argument. "WHY WERE YOU SHOOTING US OUT OF THE SKY?!" " IT WAS THE DEFENSE SYSTEM I INSTALLED TO SHOOT DOWN HOMEWORLD SHIPS!" she screamed back at Pearl"WHY in the WORLD would you install this why we were away in a HOMEWORLD SHIP!" " I WAS PARANOID!, Listen I'm sorry, but I wanted to make sure" she told them.

"Listen how about you guys register into the system so the next time you don't get bombarded by missiles".She took out a scanner and pointed it at Garnet. The machine beeped. "Fusion Gem detected, please enter title code for and recipients for Fusion Gem" the scanner said in a female, robotic voice. Garnet cleared her throat "Garnet!, Ruby!, Sapphire! she stated clearly. "Thank you Garnet" the machine responded.

Peridot then went around the room scanning the rest of the Gems until she got to Steven. She scanned him over and the machine stated "Fusion Gem detected!, Please enter title code and fusion recipients!" Steven looked confused "Uh, is it talking to me?" he asked. Peridot scanned him again "Fusion Gem detected!, Please enter title code and fusion recipients!". "Steven when did you become a fusion?" Peridot asked him. " I didnt!" he exclaimed. "Two Rose quartz detected!" the machine stated clearly, but the words seemed to echo throughout the minds of the three Original Crystal Gems.

"Hmm" Peridot said "We have to find a way to separate the other Rose quartz, or else this machine will attack Steven everytime he is in range" she said.  
"

luckily I know just how to do that"


	2. Chapter 2

(Stevens p.o.v)

The Kindergarten seemed even creepier when the five gems warped in. "Now what we need is to find an area where we can file this down" said Peridot, who was currently having trouble carrying the huge chunk of Rose Quartz they had found. They walked until they came up next to the area where the Fusion experiments were. Peridot then proceeded to throw the entire chunk down the slope and then jumped down her self. The Gems followed suite. "Hmm, there should be a panel her where I can access the..." she mumbled the rest to herself as she struggled to reach a slight darker colored area of the wall. "Uh, Steven could you help me?". He comes and lifts Peridot up and she enters a series of number into the panel.

The entire wall slides out to what reveals to be an advanced laser pointer. "Now what we are going to do here is, I'm going to take this chunk of Rose Quartz we have, and I'm going to cut it like I am about to put it into a Injector" she explains. She takes the chunk and slides it under the panel and activates the laser. A bright white laser shoots from the machine and Peridot aims it at the chunk and begins to rotate it slowly. After 10 minutes Peridot cuts off the machine and holds up an exact replica of a Rose Quartz Gem.

"Now Steven, I need you to come over here to the..." Once again she mumbled the rest to herself as Steven helped her with another panel on the wall. The wall opened up to reveal a long hallway. The Gems followed Peridot down the hallway and came into a room that looked like it had a cryo chamber. "Back during the war, Homeworld had tried getting two different types of gems to fuse so there was a way counterattack the rebellion. It failed miserably because either no one could fuse or if two Gems DID manage to fuse they couldn't un fuse. That's what this machine is for. If two gems could not un fuse then they sat in that top chamber. The machine would activate and the two Gems would be forcibly separated and end up in these two pods right here" she told them.

"Steven is going to sit here" she told him. He climbed in and made himself comfortable. Peridot then reached up and closed the chamber. "I'm going to reprogram the system to remove the energy signature that is not powering your organic form Steven. I'm placing the Rose Quartz that I cut earlier into this chamber over here so when the energy is transferred it will enter the Rose Quartz and then hopefully the Gem will have enough energy to gain a physical form" she told him. "However since half of the energy in Stevens gem is helping to power Steven's organic form, Rose Quartz will too be half-human half gem like Steven" she said.

Peridot then turned and faced the gems. "No matter what at all costs you must NOT interrupt this process. If you do the energy needed to power the Rose quartz I cut might be lost forever, or nothing will happen, OR worst case scenario if you interrupt the energy being transferred will be without a current and violently explode, killing Steven and most likely ourselves in the process. If we do survive the explosion however I know for a FACT that we will all blame ourselves for what happened" she said to them

"Why would we do that?" asked Pearl. "Because the process will most likely be very painful" said Peridot "If not then don't worry about it, but do NOT interfere". She then reached up, grabbed a lever, and pulled it down

Almost Immediately pain flared all over Stevens body. He could see pink energy leaving his body and being transferred, but the pain was too much and soon after he faded into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change Suckerrrssss~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peridot watched curiously as the light coming from Stevens chamber died down. She opened his chamber only to find he had lost consciousness. This was to be expected. she remembered when a fusion hybrid was in here the two gems wouldn't reform after about four-five cycles. She then went and opened the other chamber and was surprised to see the Rose quartz she had cut just sitting there, motionless. Peridot was about to call this a failure when the Gem rose* up and begin to take physical form.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV Change Suckerrrssss~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It only took about three seconds for Rose Quartz to reform but to Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl it seemed like an eternity. They watched with tears in their eyes as Rose Quartz landed softly on the floor of the Kindergarten

She spoke. "Garnet?, Amethyst? Pearl?, what is going on?


	3. Where is Steven?

Hope yall enjoy this chapter in Rose's point of view!

(Roses p.o.v.)

She spoke "Garnet?, Amethyst?, Pearl?, what is going on?". Rose did not receive an answer from either of them as the three gems all tackled Rose in a giant hug. "Rose we missed you so much-We were just so sad with you gone-I can't wait to tell you everything you've missed" all three gems were trying to talk at once and made it hard for her to understand. "Wait" she spoke "If I am here, then where is Steven?" "*ahem*" Peridot cleared her throat. The four Gems looked at her and saw she was carrying Steven bridal style.

Pearl got up immediately and went over to Peridot. "Did you check his vitals?" "I did" She answered "Judging by the rate of his pulse Steven is merely unconscious, the energy transference was too much for his organic form to handle" "What happened to him?, Does he still have an energy signature powering his Gem?". Peridot then set him back in the open chamber and grabbed a device resting on the table. She pointed it at him for a second and looked at the device.

"By the looks of it, the amount of energy powering Stevens Gem is exactly the way it was. All that extra gem energy was stored away because his organic form added on to only half of his gem was needed to give him all the energy he needs. There should be no change in Stevens energy consumption whatsoever. As for Rose quartz, since she only has half the energy of a normal gem she should have regenerated with an organic form as well, if only to compensate for energy loss. Therefore Rose quartz is now like Steven" She explained

Rose was confused. Who is Peridot? Why does she have yellow diamonds symbol?. She looked at Garnet. "Who is this?" she asked Garnet then stood up and pulled Rose with her. "This is Peridot, our newest member of the Crystal Gems...

*One lengthy explanation of how Peridot became a Crystal Gem later*

Rose approaches Peridot and wraps her in a hug. She spoke softly "Thank Peridot, for protecting them in their time of need, and thank you, for taking care of Steven as well. Garnet bends down and picks up Steven and walks out. Rose stops Garnet before they can leave. "Do you mind if I carry him Garnet?" She asked politely. "Of course, Rose" She takes him from Garnet and looks at his face. He looks almost exactly like her, and his curly hair will surely grow out one day. "How old is he?" she asked "He has already reached his 14th birthday" Pearl responded.

Rose was shocked. 14 years. Everyone must have missed her so much. "What about Greg?, is Greg still here?" she asked. "Greg is alive and well, and I'm sure he would love to see you again".

Once they warped into the house Garnet showed Rose where Stevens bed was and she laid him down and and pulled the covers over him like Garnet showed her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She heard a young girl speak as Pearl let her in. "Hi Pearl im here for training, I also need to get that library book from Steven".

"Oh!, hello Connie, I think we it will be just you and me for training today, Steven is resting" Pearl told her. "Resting?, what happened? is he ok?" she asked, worry laced within her voice .

"Hello" she spoke, making her presence known. The girl, Connie, looked up in surprise at Rose. Tears formed in her eyes. Pearl tried to calm her down "Connie liste-NO, you LIED to me?, Steven told me that he and his mom can't exist at the same time!" She was crying now. "No Connie listen, we found a way" Pearl. Connies expression hardened. She looked at Rose. "Where is Steven?, if you found a way. then where is he?" "Oh" Rose moved out of the way and let the girl see Steven.

She seems to have calmed down a bit but she still was crying as she sat next to him on the bed. Rose sat next to Connie. "You must care for him" She said it more like a statement rather than a question." I do, I care for him a lot, I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to Steven" She said. "How close are you?" Rose asked her. "Very close, so close, we've even fused before.

Rose was surprised. Steven could fuse with humans? She wondered if it had to do with the fact he was organic. Wait, she was organic now too!. If Steven can fuse with humans why not Rose?. "Did you say you've fused with him?" she asked. "Yeah, we make a great team."

Suddenly the door burst open with a sickening crack. "I ran over as fast I could, is it true?, is she really back?" Rose recognized that voice. "Greg?, is that you?" "ROSE" they embraced and held each other. She could feel tears forming on her dress. Greg suddenly looked up, with tears in his eyes. "Wait, if you're here then where is Steven?" he asked "Where is my son?". Rose moved aside and pointed to where Steven was sleeping. Greg sighed with relief and and sat down next to Connie.

Rose was glad she thought, as the rest of the Gems sat on Stevens bed with her, that everyone cared for Steven so much, so much that they completely overruled the fact she had returned. That showed her that everyone she had left had showed REAL love for Steven, and no matter how much she thought about it, it made her as happy as can be


	4. The return of Bismuth pt1

(Steven's P.O.V.) Steven awoke in his bed, only to find that people were sleeping around him. He saw his dad next him, Connie had basically put herself under his arm and was snuggling into his chest. Amethyst was next to Pearl, who was at Connie's feet, and Garnet was next to Rose who was snuggling with Greg. Steven tries to move, but Connie shifts around and then looks up at him "Steven?" she asks in a tired voice "Are you feeling better now?" "Yeah" He responded, "I just feel weak, and hungry?" at that moment was when his stomach let out a low, rumbling growl "Yep" He said "Definitely hungry". Connie smirked at his antics. Steven and Connie got out of the bed, careful not to wake anyone.

They went down into the Kitchen and poured some cereal into two bowls, one for him, and one for Connie. As they ate they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned and saw his mom standing at the bottom of the stairs. He goes wide eyed and runs to her, tackling her in a hug "You don't know how long I have wanted to meet you" He told her "Oh Steven" she tells him "I was always with you, remember?" "Yeah, but I wanted to meet you in person, not as an abundant of stored energy living inside me" He told her. At that moment a low, rumbling growl came from his mom's stomach. She looks at her stomach in confusion. "What is happening with my stomach?" she asked him "Is this a human thing?, Peridot said I would be half-human now"

"Oh, that just means you're hungry" Steven told her "Humans get energy through consumption " came a voice from the top of the stairs. Steven and Rose look up to see Pearl standing there. "Steven?, do you want to show her how to eat food?" Pearl asked him. Stars grew in his eyes. "YES, YES I will" He told her. "Come over here" He instructed her "and sit down on this chair" Rose sat down and Steven went and looked in the fridge. He pulled out a box of frozen waffles, some eggs, and a the milk. He then went and grabbed the cereal. "Now, would you like cereal?, or maybe some eggs?, or what about some waffles?, OH! I know, I could make you a waffle sandwich!, How does that sound?" He asked her. She looked around and saw Connie eating cereal and saw Steven had made himself the same thing. "Can I try some of this?" she pointed to the cereal box. "Of course you can!" He told her. He poured her a bowl and gave a spoon. "You eat it like this" He told her. He then demonstrated by scooping cereal onto the spoon and putting it in his mouth.

She copied him and continued until there was no more cereal left. "Uh, Steven what do i with this?" she showed him the milk left in her bowl. "Oh!, you just drink it, like this" He lifted his bowl up to mouth and drank it. She copied his movements. He then took her bowl and put it into the sink. "Oh, now what"? she asked him. "That's it, we are done eating" He told her. His face then darkened and turned to her "Mom?" he asked her "Do you want to talk to Bismuth?" She looked at him, shocked "You know about Bismuth?" "Yeah, we became pretty good friends, until she thought I was you and tried to kill me, because you lied to everyone about what happened to her" He explained. Rose's face fell "Yes, I did lie to them" she said "and I regret it too, but I thought I was doing what was best for everyone, Bismuth wanted to shatter everyone to win the war, and that just isn't right, no matter how evil homeworld is" Steven face got darker "Isn't that how you won?" He asked her in a quiet voice.

Rose looked at him in surprise "Yes, that is how I won the war, and I regret it all the time, but Pink Diamond wasn't going to stop, and I felt I there wasn't anything else I could do, I'm sorry Steven, for you living out your life knowing that someone you've wanted to meet, did something so horrible" at this point everyone was awake and was down in the kitchen listening with tears forming in their eyes. "So to answer your question, yes I would like to speak with Bismuth, and apologize to her as well" She said. Steven looked up at her with a smile, one that says I'm proud of you.

He went into the bubble room and got her. He brought the bubble into the living room and popped it, setting her gem on the ground. Suddenly it began to rise up and Bismuth formed. She looked around and the first thing she saw was Rose. "y-y-ou LIAR!" she charged Rose but was held back. She looked down to see Steven holding her hand. Bismuth looked at the two of them in surprise. "What's going on here?" she said with a low growl. "Bismuth!, it's ok, we found a way to bring Rose back" he told her. "Really?" she asked? "Yes" said Rose, she had now moved in front of Bismuth. "So you too are now two completely different entity's?" she asked "Yes" said Steven. "Good" she said "Now I don't have to worry about hurting you Steven" she said "what are you talking abo- Steven didn't get to finish, as Bismuth had pulled her fist back, and punched Rose in the face as hard as she possibly could


	5. The return of Bismuth pt2

Roses p.o.v.)

Everyone watched in great surprise as Rose sailed through the door and onto the beach. Rose landed face first onto the sand and barely has time to move before Bismuth is on top of her again, this time her hand as an ax. Rose tries to summon her her shield, but as she is still getting used to her human form it only blocks one hit from Bismuth before it's destroyed again, "Bismuth, please think about what you're doing" She pleaded to her.

"NO Rose, YOU think about what you did to ME!" Rose rolled out of the way as Bismuth smashed the ground with her mallet. Rose finally managed to stand and jump out of the way, managing to dodge a slice from Bismuth's ax. "I know and I'm sorry Bismuth, I'm sorry for what I did" She get's distracted and goes flying into the air as a result of Bismuth slamming her mallet into Rose's stomach. She lands back onto the ground and sees Steven in front of her, holding his shield up. Connie rushes to his side with Roses sword.

"Steven, get out of my way, I don't want to hurt you" Bismuth told him. "No, Bismuth, that's enough" Steven tells her. Steven's gem glows as he grabs Connie's hand and charges her, but Bismuth grabs them and launches the pair up into the air. "Now, where were we?" She brings her ax down, and Rose braces herself for an impact that never comes.

She opens her eyes and finds that the attack meant for her was blocked in the nick of time. The figure who blocked the attack, however, was a mystery. She stood as tall as Garnet, and wielded Rose's sword ad shield with such beauty and grace that Rose thinks she could have trained them herself. The new person held their shield(one identical to Rose's) and sword up in a double defensive position. The sword was behind the shield, which told Rose, that they were also smart, and strategic, as the sword behind the shield provided great defense, but showed they had a backup plan in case the shield failed.

Bismuth roared in fury, and charged the mystery person, the shield absorbed the attack but faster than you could blink (Rose was glad she didn't she didn't blink or she would have missed it altogether) A pink blur had sliced through her body, and seeing as Bismuth had rocked backwards and into the foliage under the house, Rose could see that even though they were protecting Rose, that they believed they could still negotiate with Bismuth.

Rose saw that this person was powerful, and could probably even destroy Bismuth's form in an instant, that's why she suspects they still want to negotiate. Her thoughts proved true when they spoke "Bismuth!, that is enough!". Bismuth gets up and shoots off toward them but before her attack can land she was knocked to the other side of the beach. Garnet looked simply furious as she rushed Bismuth once more. Bismuth was having more and more trouble keeping up with Garnets attacks. "Don't you EVER threaten them AGAIN!" she said through clenched teeth as she pummeled Bismuth, getting faster and faster with each punch.

At this point Rose knew Garnet wasn't talking about her, but this other person. She uppercuts Bismuth and sends her flying into the air, and jumps after her. Seconds later Bismuth crashes into the side of the mountain, and falls face first onto the beach. "Amethyst, Pearl, keep her there!" she told them. Garnet turned to the mysterious person and looked at them. "Stevonnie, are you OK?, are you hurt?" she asked them. Stevonnie didn't have time to reply as both Amethyst and Pearl go sailing over their heads, tied together by Amethysts whip.

At that moment Garnet and Stevonnie shared a single grin, and Rose could tell by the look on their faces, that they were going to enjoy this. Bismuth comes rocketing out the smoke and but Garnet stops her with a forward attack to keep her in place, while Stevonnie leaps over them and brings their sword down on Bismuth. Bismuth shifts and holds up a hammer hand, which blocks the downward slice, but Bismuth is then holding back Garnet with one hand and give's her just the advantage she needs.

Garnet pulls back her fist, and punches Bismuth in the chest (Right above her gem) with enough force to send her flying backwards once more and this time Stevonnie wasted no time rushing forward and slicing through Bismuth's form in the blink of an eye. All is quiet for five blissful seconds before Bismuth explodes into clouds, her gem falling to the ground.

Stevonnie picks it up but doesn't bubble it, and begins to glow with a bright light, and before her stood Steven and Connie. Rose get's up and buries the two in a hug "That was amazing, you two!" she told them. Steven takes Bismuth's Gem and carries it inside. Everyone else follows suite. "Steven" Garnet tells him, "open up your room please"

"Oh, um" He lift's up his shirt and the door opens in sync with his gem. Everyone follows him inside. "Steven I need you to make a large, thick cage of some sort". He repeats her words and there it is. Steven places Bismuth's Gem on the inside and no sooner, Bismuth's gem starts to glow


End file.
